icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icarlyfreak101/iMeet Selena Shay
Hey guys i hope u gus like it is my first blog and fanfiction. i hope u guys like it. P.S. SPOV is Spencer talking, CPOV is Carly talking, SAPOV is Sam talking, FPOV is Freddie talking, and SEPOV is Selena talking, and Gpov is Gibby. Spencer POV:Hey Carly!!! WOAHHHHH!!!! (Trips and falls over) Carly POV: Spencer are you ok? SPOV:Yeah but guess what happened? CPOV:What? Is it something bad? SPOV: Yeah, Uncle Joe died yesterday. (Hears a knock on the door) SamPov: OPEN THE DOOR!!!! CPOV: (Opens the door) SAPOV: Finally!!! FPOV: Hey. CPOV: So how did he die? SPOV: He died in a car accident. CPOV: When is his furneral? SPOV: Tommorow we have to go. SAPOV: Can I go? FPOV: Me too!!! SPOV: Sure!!! CPOV: Hey what is going to happen to Selena? SPOV: IDK she might go live with granddad. CPOV: NO!!! Why so far away. SPOV: She has no where else to go. Cpov: u are right too bad. SAPOV and FPOV: So when are we going. SPOV AND CPOV: Right now, Freddie go tell your mom k. FPOV: Ok. sapov: i will go with u. fpov: OK. (Next Day in their former Uncle Joe's house) CPOV: I feel so bad for Selena. SApov: Why isn't she going to live in your granddad's house. SPOV: No, granddad can't take care of Selena. FPOV: So where is she going to live. Sapov: Why do u care, she's not your GF!!! CPOV: SAM, calm down!!! we are in a furneral... SAPOV: Srry. CPOV: (pulls spencer farther away) we should let Selena stay with us. SPOV: WHY i am already taking care of u and it is sometimes like if i take care of Sam and Freddie. cpov: Please Spenc, PLEASE, look at her she is pouring her eyes out and doesnt know where 2 go (makes puppy eyes) spov: Ok!!! cpov: YAH!!! lets go tell her. FPOV: Why did u want to come. SAPOV: because i have nothing else 2 do and i was bored. and let me guess y u came, just to be with carly. FPOV: NO!!! i just wanted 2 get away from my mother. SPOV: smart plan. FPOV: YEAH!!! (Next Day) cpov: when is she coming. spov: rite now she is coming up. sapov: i wonder how she looks like, i mean u showed us pics of her when she was young but not at this age. fpov: i know i have the same wondering. (Hears a knock on the door) spov: shes here. (blows the last ballon) cpov: shut up k (opens the door) Hi Selena. Sepov: Hi carly. (actress is Selena gomez). Hi spencer, sam, and freddie. (Hugs Carly and spencer) Spov: Hey kiddo. SAPOV: hi, carly has talked alot about u. sepov: wow suprise. fpov: hey i am freddie. Sepov: hi. spov: welcome to your new home. sepov: thank u for letting me stay here. spov: it was all carly's idea. sepov: thanks carly. cpov: your welcome. (Next Day) sepov: hey carly are u doing icarly today. sapov: No, we are doing a show called Pickle Farm. sepov: Dont sass me u blonde headed demon. sapov: Hey, good comeback, youre not that bad. sepov: Thanks. sapov: Have u been talking 2 Freddie. PROBABLY!!! why? sapov: Bcuz Freddie calls me blonde headed demon. sepov: Yeah!!! Cpov: Yeah Selena, why? Sepov: Cause i was wondering if i could help Freddie out with all that tech stuff. Sapov: Why? u like Freddie or something, huh!!! huh!!! Cpov: Sam!!! Sepov: No worrys Carly, and no Sam i dont like Freddie, i just asked cause i also know alot about tech stuff, rite Carly. Cpov: Yeah Sam, she does, i think she is like Freddie in the tech things. Sapov: Oh ok. Sepov: Anyways why would u care if I DID like Freddie WHICH I DON'T, if u "Hate" Freddie. Fpov: Yeah Sam why? Sapov: Ummm.... its bcuz who would want 2 help or work with a dork like him. Fpov: Wait what is Sam talking about help or work with me. Cpov: Its bcuz Selena asked if she could help u in iCarly with the tech stuff. Fpov: Sure, she could help just follow me k. Sepov: Ok. (Selena is walking past Sam) Sepov: Good excuse. Sapov: What... what are u talking about. Sepov: No worrys your secert is safe with me. Sapov: Cool, youre a cool girl. Sepov: U too. (During the webshow iCarly) Cpov: Well guys before we go. Sapov: We want u 2 meet the newest addition 2 iCarly. Cpov: And my cousin. Cpov and Sapov: Selena. (Hits the appulase button) Sepov: Hey Guys!!! Cpov: Selena will be living with me and my older brother Spencer for a VERY long time. Sepov: Yeah. Spov: Yeah, and why dont u tell them what she will be doing Fredwennie. Fpov: (Gives Sam a nice but evil smile) Selena will be helping me with all things techie in iCarly. Sepov: Yeah, i will be helping nerd. Fpov: HEY!!! Sepov: (Laughs) Cpov: Well thats it for this iCarly. Sapov: Now u guys could go make some tuna fish salad and sit down in your coach like a loser. Cpov and Sapov: Ok, then BYE, BYE, see u later Bye!!! Fpov: And we are clear. Cpov: Woooh!!! Fpov: hey Selena whats up with the whole " helping the nerd" thing. Sepov: Hey its not like u arent. Cpov and Sapov: Trueeeee!!! Cpov: Well how bout going 2 grab a smoothie at the Groovy Smoothie. Allpov: OK!!! Cpov: Lets go!!! (At the Groovy Smoothie) Sepov: So here is where u guys hang out. Cpov: Yeah, and also this other kid named Gibby. Sepov: Oh yeah Gibby, hey is Gibby playing a role or is just that werid. Allpov: He's just that werid. Sepov: Oh... intersting. Fpov: So, Selena wat are u especially good at technology. Sepov: UM.... Special Effects, Playbacks, Uploading videos and pics, really almost all u do. Sapov: Why do u care Fredward. Fpov: Cause i work with her and bcuz she is my friend. Sapov: Sure u dont have any friends that your imaginary friend left you cause he got bored of you. Fpov: You guys are my friends. Sapov: Yeah sure. Sepov and Cpov: SAM!!! Fpov: No worries guys, i have u guys and i dont need anybody else. Sapov: (Looks away with her eyes close and a sad face). Sepov: (Selena notices Sam's face) Freddie i am sure u are happy of having Sam as i friend cause i know i am. Sapov: Thanks Selena. Fpov: (Stays quiet) Well...uh..., T-boPov: Hey guys, OMG,OMG,OMG, is that Selena Shay. Cpov: Yeah, T-Bo how do u know my cousin. T-boPov: She used to post up videos of her singing. Cpov: Is that true Selena. Sepov: Yeah. Fpov: You know how to sing. T-BoPov: If she knows how to sing? She is a icon, espeacially when she sings in spanish. Cpov: You can sing in spanish? T-BoPov: Yep, when she sang that song ummm, by that woman called Kany Garcia, um "Para Volver Amar" (To Love Again). Sapov: "Para Volver Amar". T-BoPov: It would be honor if you sang here in the Groovy Smoothie, what do u say. Sepov: Um i dont think it be a good idea...um. Cpov and Fpov: Common Selena. Fpov: Common i wanna hear u sing that song "Para Volver Amar". Sepov: Ok!!! I will. T-BoPov: Ok tommorow at 7:30 P.M. Sepov: Ok. T-BoPov: Oh and before i go, do you guys wanna buy some bagels. Allpov: No thanks. T-BoPov: Fine. Cpov: I Cant wait. Sepov: Are you guys sure u guys can understand Spanish. Allpov: Maybe. Fpov: I will set up a screen that will translate your words. Sepov: Perfect. (Next Day at the Groovy Smoothie) Sepov: Sam!!! Sapov: What? Sepov: I wanna dedicate this song 2 u bcuz i know that this is why u dont show your true feelings for... u know who, and i dont care if u hit me or anything, i know u feel this. Sapov: I'll be the judge of that. (walks away). T-BoPov: Can i get your attention (ppl still continue talking) YO I SAID THAT I WANT YOUR ATTENTION!!! (Silence) Ok, it is a honor of having this talented young singer here, plz give a round of appulase for miss Selena Shay. (Claps) Sepov: Hey guys, i will be singing a song called "Para Volver Amar" ( To Love Again), i know it is in spanish and some of u may not understand, so Freddie will put i screen that will be translating my words into English, i hope you guys enjoy it here is "Para Volver Amar" by the singer Kany Garcia. (After singing) Sapov: You were right, that why. Sepov: Dont feel bad about yourself. Sapov: I dont, but youre a good friend. Sepov: Thanks. Cpov, Spov, and Fpov: (Hug Selena) Cpov: You were awesome!!! Sepov: Really? Fpov: Yeah!!! Spov: Way 2 go kiddo!!! Gpov: (Comes into the Groovy Smoothie shirtless) Nice work. Sepov: (Freaked out) Thanks. Gpov: (Walks out) Sepov: He is that werid. Allpov: Yeah!!! (iGo To L.A) P.S. This is another fanfiction, and Yes, Selena Shay comes out in this) thumb|300px|right Category:Blog posts Category:Shipping Fanfiction